La Rebelión de los Ukes
by Itara
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Llegó la hora. Después de varios meses planeando este momento, Akashi reúne a sus compañeros para anunciarles que un gran evento va a dar comienzo. ¿Estarán todos de acuerdo?


**¡Hola a todos! Qué ganas tenía de que llegara este día Pero, antes de nada, os debo una disculpa. Todos sabéis que este reto tendría que haber comenzado ayer. Sin embargo, por problemas de agenda, algunos participantes han tenido que renunciar a su participación. Eso me ha llevado a tener que reorganizar esta primera semana de reto para cuadrar fechas y fics por día. De ahí que comience un día más tarde. Muchas gracias a las autoras que tendrían que haber publicado hoy y que, tras habérselo pedido, han aceptado cambiar su fecha de publicación para que el reto se celebre con los menos incidentes posibles. Gracias de corazón Y gracias a todas las que os habéis apuntado a esta locura de reto que va a dejar más de un trasero rojo y dolorido, jajaja. Espero que lo disfrutéis al máximo **

**Sin más, damos comienzo al reto de Kuroko no Basket: la Rebelión de los Ukes.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**La Rebelión de los Ukes**

- Tomad asiento- indicó el pelirrojo capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

- Akashicchi, ¿por qué nos has llamado un domingo? - preguntó Kise mientras se sentaba en el sofá con aire despreocupado y curioso- Hace buen día, podríamos haber quedado en las canchas de baloncesto para jugar un partido de calentamiento.

Akashi observó a su rubio compañero con detenimiento, sabiendo que la hiperactividad de Ryōta le impedía mantenerse quieto más de cinco minutos seguidos. Acto seguido, paseó su mirada por el resto de los presentes que se encontraban en su moderno piso del centro de Tokio. Minimalista y bien distribuido, el lugar iba a servir de base de operaciones de una misión que el propio ex capitán de Teikō había estado gestando desde hacía meses. No era que no le gustase cómo marchaban las cosas con su pareja (y sabía de buena mano que los demás jugadores que se encontraban presentes en la sala tampoco ponían pegas al trato que recibían por parte de sus novios), sino que, más bien, consideraba que había llegado el momento de experimentar cosas nuevas, excitantes, diferentes. Y, sobre todo, era hora de tomar las riendas de sus relaciones sexuales.

Por su parte, el resto de chicos que aguardaban curiosos esparcidos por la sala miraron alrededor para acomodarse y escuchar atentamente las palabras del emperador. Todos excepto Kuroko, quien ya se olía lo que su capitán iba a hacer. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido que le ponía sobre aviso de las ideas que cruzaban la mente de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Confiando en su intuición, se situó junto a Kise, quien se mostraba tan animado como siempre. Kuroko evitó sonreír con malicia. Sería divertido comprobar su reacción cuando Akashi les contase lo que estaba tramando.

- ¿Qué crees que querrá, Kurokocchi? -se le acercó peligrosamente.

- No lo sé –mintió con convicción-. Quizá quiera contarnos que es gay.

- Pero si eso ya lo sabemos -contestó Himuro, quien se situó junto a la pareja.

- Ya, pero a Akashi-kun le gusta recordárnoslo de vez en cuando, por si se nos olvida y creemos que ha perdido el interés en nosotros –sugirió Kuroko con aire pensativo.

- ¿Crees que aún sigue interesado en que hagamos la reunión para hablar de nuestros fetiches y hábitos al hacerlo? –preguntó Kise un tanto incómodo.

- Quizás vuelva a proponernos que hagamos un intercambio de parejas –inquirió de pronto Takao en voz baja. El moreno se había sentado al lado de Kuroko, intuyendo que lo que iba a decir Akashi no le iba a gustar.

Kuroko miró al jugador de Shutoku con el rabillo del ojo. Todos los presentes aún recordaban cómo Akashi había sugerido hacía algún tiempo realizar un intercambio de parejas para aprender nuevos trucos, según los denominó, para complacer a sus semes en la cama. En cuanto la idea caló en el pequeño grupo que formaban, Takao había comenzado a gritar que él no podía hacer eso, que él solamente era de Midorima y que si a alguien se le ocurría tocarle nunca más volvería a jugar al baloncesto. Cuando consiguieron calmarle diciendo que ese intercambio jamás se iba a producir, el chico accedió a dar alguna que otra pista para mejorar las penetraciones y reducir el dolor cuando se hacía de pie contra una pared. Y, tal y como había podido comprobar Kuroko en sus propias carnes, dichas recomendaciones funcionaban a la perfección.

En los minutos siguientes el bullicio llenó la sala. Sin embargo, este pronto quedó acallado cuando por fin Akashi se presentó ante ellos como si de un telepredicador se tratara, ojos bicolores y autoritarios incluidos.

- Bien, hoy os he llamado con una intención muy clara -cogió aire-. Desde el momento en que todas nuestras relaciones amorosas se constituyeron, siempre ha habido una jerarquía que nunca se ha movido ni un ápice.

- ¡Sumimasen, sumimasen! -gritó alguien desde la puerta, haciendo callar al anfitrión.

Todos le miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos. ¿¡Cómo se le había ocurrido interrumpir a Akashi cuando acababa de dar inicio a su discurso!? Ni siquiera llegar tarde era una excusa suficiente para explicar esa actitud. Impresionado por el silencio que se había asentado en la sala, Sakurai observó cómo Akashi se inclinaba sobre una mesita baja cercana para coger unas tijeras de mango amarillo. Sin poder evitarlo, el jugador de Tōō tembló levemente.

- ¡Corre, Sakurai, huye! –gritó Takao al tiempo que se ponía de pie al lado de Kuroko, alarmado- ¡Huye antes de que este loco te la corte con sus tijeras de podar!

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos pensaban que Takao tenía razón... Y que, además, él también sería víctima de las tijeras del pelirrojo. Akashi se detuvo en seco en su avance hacia el castaño, se giró y encaró a Takao. Completamente serio, agarró un hilo que colgaba de una de las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo cortó sin tan siquiera mirarlo, con la vista clavada en el jugador de Shutoku.

- Otro comentario así y el que se queda sin aparato reproductor eres tú, Kazunari –aseguró con voz fría y afilada-. Y creo que eso no le gustará lo más mínimo a Midorima, aunque cuando le explique los motivos de tu pérdida no podrá reprochármelo. -Se giró nuevamente hacia Sakurai-. Siéntate y presta atención, recién llegado. -Le señaló un sitio vacío en el extremo opuesto de la sala. En cuanto se ubicó en silencio y visiblemente agitado, Akashi prosiguió con su discurso-. Como iba diciendo, desde que nos juntamos con nuestros respectivos novios el sexo siempre ha sido igual, es decir, que los roles de cada uno han estado escritos en todo momento. Y es hora de cambiar esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Akashi? -preguntó un curioso Hyūga.

Le dirigió una mirada seria pero llena de intenciones.

- A que nos rebelemos -dijo al fin.

El silencio se hizo en la sala durante unos interminables segundos en los que los asistentes intentaban digerir lo que el pelirrojo les acababa de comentar. ¿Rebelarse? Eso era imposible, improbable, irracional. Algunos de los que allí estaban no podrían siquiera controlar a un cachorro. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a dominar a hombres guapos, altos, más fuertes que ellos y llenos hasta los topes de testosterona y sexualidad?

- ¿Rebelarse? Eso es algo un poco radical, ¿no te parece, Akashi? –preguntó un joven con cierta duda.

- En absoluto, mi amado Furihata. Con rebelarse no quiero decir que le hagamos algo malo o doloroso a nuestras parejas, sino al revés. En lugar de ser nosotros los ukes, seremos los semes.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices, Akashicchi!? ¡Si tú ya eres el seme de Furihata! –exclamó Kise.

- Es el uke de Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun. Es lógico que quiera ser el activo al menos por una vez. Tener encima a esa mole de caramelo debe ser una tortura para cualquier cuerpo endeble como el del capitán.

- ¡Pero fue el propio Akashicchi quien le pidió a Murasakibaracchi que fuese su seme! ¿Te acuerdas, Kurokocchi? Aquella tarde volvimos al gimnasio porque me había dejado el móvil y les escuchamos hablando sobre ello y...

En ese momento, el rubio y Kuroko sintieron un gran escalofrío que les hizo tiritar. Akashi les miraba de manera asesina con las tijeras en la mano, preparado para cometer un asesinato capilar o algo peor si esos dos idiotas seguían hablando de más.

- La verdad es que la idea me atrae –confesó Takao al cabo de unos segundos de tensión-. Mi Shin-chan en modo sumiso tiene que ser increíble –reconoció con una sonrisa-. Babeo sólo de pensarlo.

Akashi sonrió internamente. Ya había convencido a uno. Que el resto aceptase su plan era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Te aseguro que será una experiencia que jamás olvidarás, Kazunari –reconoció el de los ojos bicolor con nostalgia al recordar las mañanas, mediodías, tardes y noches que había pasado en la cama en compañía de Midorima y sus lucky items.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer algo así? Sois unos idiotas si pensáis que ellos no se van a resistir a vuestros absurdos intentos por someterles –inquirió un Hanamiya malhumorado.

- El auténtico idiota es quien se rinde antes de intentarlo siquiera, Makoto –contestó Akashi con seriedad-. Existen muchas opciones para alcanzar este objetivo. Dejad salir vuestra imaginación, vuestros deseos más oscuros. Devolvedle todos los favores que os han hecho de golpe. El fin es que nos convirtamos en semes; el medio me es indiferente.

- Ser seme es el objetivo; hasta que lo consiga yo no me rindo –recitó Izuki con seriedad. Sacó su libreta de la mochila y anotó la rima que acababa de componer.

- Creo que podría ser interesante, aunque no fácil –reconoció finalmente Kuroko-. Dudo que a Kagami-kun le guste que le ate a la cama para hacerle todo con lo que siempre le amenazo cuando se deja la taza del inodoro levantada.

- ¡Kurokocchi, no nos cuentes esas cosas!

- El que peor lo va a tener eres tú, Kise –dijo Takao con aire despreocupado.

- Es cierto. Va a ser extremadamente difícil que Aomine-kun se deje hacer, mucho menos por ti –intervino el peliazul con voz amable.

- ¿Por qué consideráis que yo no puedo con Aominecchi? –preguntó, molesto. Él era tan hombre como los demás.

- Eres demasiado infantil –dijo Kuroko.

- Demasiado moldeable –añadió Izuki, distraído con su cuaderno.

- Y escandaloso –inquirió Hyūga.

- Y te gusta demasiado lo que te hace Aomine como para decirle que pare –concluyó Takao, divertido.

Los chicos comenzaron una acalorada discusión sobre los puntos fuertes y débiles que tenía Kise para conseguir alcanzar su meta. Después de analizar minuciosamente las opciones que cada uno tenía con su respectivo seme (en esos minutos se había forjado una extraña alianza del mal orientada a ayudarse mutuamente mediante consejos para triunfar en la cama igual que lo hacían en el basket), los jóvenes decidieron que había llegado el momento de volver a sus casas y poner en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos.

- Todos queremos que esta iniciativa triunfe –concluyó finalmente Akashi-, pero antes de instaurar nuestra filosofía de vida debemos comprobar que es factible a largo plazo. Así pues, tendréis hasta el próximo 19 de mayo para experimentar vuestra nueva posición y hacer gozar a vuestras parejas. En estas semanas seréis vosotros los que mandéis dentro y fuera de vuestros colchones, así que no os contengáis. Dejad salir vuestro lado más pervertido... Y usad todo lo que esté a vuestro alcance para elevar cada sesión de sexo a la categoría de arte.

Animados por ese reto, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y vitorearon las palabras de su nuevo líder. Tras despedirse del anfitrión, comenzaron a desfilar uno tras otro por la puerta, repasando las múltiples ideas que les venían a la cabeza para disfrutar de una noche de sexo y dominación con sus adorables novios sin sufrir posibles represalias. Akashi aguardó a que su casa quedase despejada. Sabía que él iba a esperar hasta que se encontrasen solos para hablar con directamente con él, ya que durante la velada apenas había aportado algún conocimiento de utilidad. Pensar en un Furihata tímido y manejable era delicioso. Sin embargo, su parte más sádica y oscura gritaba por conocer cómo sería ese chico si se le diese el completo control de su relación, si fuese quien tuviese que tomar las decisiones cuando se trataba de compartir el lecho.

Sentado en su esquina, completamente inmóvil, el castaño alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había sido consciente de que sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, dejándole solo con su pareja. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y expectación. Observó en silencio cómo Akashi se acercaba a él lentamente pero lleno de confianza. Sin dirigirle la palabra, el pelirrojo le tendió una mano, indicándole con la mirada que se la tomara.

Intrigado y asustado al mismo tiempo, Furihata la agarró y se levantó para dirigirse junto al pelirrojo hasta el lugar más oscuro de la casa del capitán de la Generación de los Milagros: la habitación de Akashi.

Sin dirigirse la palabra en el trayecto, la pareja llegó hasta la estancia, que estaba compuesta por una cama de matrimonio, una mesilla de noche y un armario. Todo muy simple y sencillo pero bonito y armónico en su conjunto. Juntos llegaron hasta el borde de la cama, momento en que Akashi soltó la mano de Furihata para comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? -preguntó el castaño, notando cómo el nudo que notaba en la garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

- ¿No es obvio? -comentó mientras soltaba el último botón de la prenda-. Por si te queda alguna duda después de mi discurso, mi querido Furihata -se acercó hacia él con lentitud, disfrutando secretamente de la tensión que veía reflejada en su rostro. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, impidiendo que pudiese huir de su lado-. Esta noche vas a ser mi seme -le susurró fría y sensualmente al oído.

En ese instante el corazón del menor se paralizó. ¿Cómo iba a ser el activo en una relación con el emperador? Lo cierto era que la idea le encantaba a la par que le asustaba. Someter al mismísimo capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria Teiko era algo que conseguía que su pene se pusiera tan duro como esas piruletas que tanto le gustaban a Murasakibara. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos y sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero le había soltado de su agarre para desprenderse de sus pantalones. Ante él tenía a un hombre hecho y derecho semidesnudo, sólo ataviado con una elegante camisa blanca y unos bóxer a juego. Automáticamente, Furihata sintió que su pantalón le iba a explotar.

Al ver la reacción del introvertido muchacho que tenía en frente, Akashi volvió a la carga para agarrar con fuerza la bragueta del otro.

- ¡Ah! -gimió.

- Furihara, lo estás deseando –dijo con los ojos brillantes de expectación, y le besó.

En un primer momento Furihata se mostró sumiso, dejando que el otro le llevase por donde quería. Sin embargo, al notar que Akashi no hacía nada por imponerse, el castaño comprendió que era él quien debía mostrarse decidido y autoritario. La hora de convertirse en seme había comenzado. Alentado por el hecho de que su chico comprendiese finalmente lo que quería, reactivó sus ansias por manejar la situación. Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue tomando el control mientras el otro, con grandes esfuerzos, aprovechó para quitarle la camisa a su amante. Akashi sonrió internamente. . Sabía que el chico iba a necesitar un empujón inicial hasta que consiguiese la suficiente confianza como para actuar por propia voluntad sin temor a posibles represalias. Pero su actitud hacía ver que casi lo tenía justo donde quería... O eso creía.

Alentado porque la situación estaba siéndole favorable, el mayor tomó las manos del otro y las llevó hasta su trasero, haciendo que le tocara con dedicación por fuera de los bóxers y también por dentro. Fue cuando tocó la entrada del otro cuando Furihata volvió a quedarse en blanco. No podía ser. Ahí había algo duro y largo que se perdía dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, algo que Furihata conocía demasiado bien, ya que lo había tenido en su interior en incontables ocasiones. Y ahora Akashi lo estaba usando consigo mismo. Ese chico sádico y despiadado iba completamente en serio.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –inquirió con voz seria y contenida, pero deseosa-. Te estaba esperando desde antes de alentar al resto a que hiciese lo mismo que tú con sus parejas -comentó antes de morder el labio del otro-. Quiero que me des duro, igual que yo hago contigo -apretó el agarre de las manos de su chico en su trasero-. Así que no te contengas–pidió con voz amenazante antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Temblando una vez más de miedo y expectación, Furihata dio rienda suelta a sus instintos más primarios y, tomando como ejemplo lo que su seme hacía con él, empujó a su amante con toda la fuerza que pudo hasta la cama. Pero esa fuerza sólo llevó al pelirrojo a sentarse en el borde del colchón. El chico entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente irritado.

- No me decepciones, Furihata -dijo muy serio mirándole a los ojos-. Fóllame como si no hubiera un mañana o te aseguro que después será peor para ti -se levantó y se desprendió de su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo y visiblemente excitado-. Ven -le indicó que se acercara a él.

Aún dubitativo, el castaño se quitó la ropa todo lo rápido que pudo y se unió al otro. Sólo estaban ellos dos y el silencio de la habitación. Con miedo, colocó a Akashi a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Ahí, indefenso y expuesto, tenía a Seijūrō Akashi. Notó que su dura entrepierna exigía a gritos poseer ese cuerpo, desahogarse dentro de él, mancharle de su color y hacerle suyo hasta que ambos no pudieran más. Así que, sin avisar, retiró el juguete sexual del ano del otro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le penetró hasta el fondo al tiempo que le agarraba de las caderas para profundizar la embestida sin perder el equilibrio.

Furihata no pudo evitar gemir de placer, sintiéndose en el cielo, mientras que Akashi se limitó a abrir en demasía sus ojos y jadear, sorprendido. A pesar de que se había preparado para la ocasión, el castaño era mucho más grande que el vibrador que había utilizado. Giró la cabeza lo justo para observar la cara de placer de su chico, quien temblaba sin control a causa de la sensación de entrar en el cuerpo de otra persona, de poseerle. Estar tan apretado, tan caliente, tan deseoso de liberarse... Era increíble.

- Muévete -exigió Akashi con voz firme, notando cómo su interior le punzaba con cada mínimo movimiento. Y, sin embargo, el dolor hacía que su deseo aumentase exponencialmente.

Dicho y hecho, el menor comenzó una cadencia leve, sintiendo cada movimiento como si fuera el último. Al mismo tiempo, Akashi apretó su erección con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza, notando cómo su cuerpo aceptaba cada vez mejor al del castaño. Según avanzaban los minutos sus respiraciones se entrecortaron y agitaron, indicando que los dos querían ir más y más rápido.

Notando el típico calor del orgasmo en su bajo vientre, Akashi inclinó aún más su cuerpo, exponiéndose más a las fuertes embestidas de Furihata. Animado por la situación, el castaño llevó una de sus manos al pene del otro para sustituirle mientras procuraba profundizar las penetraciones.

- Más, Kōki. Dame más –exigió con voz autoritaria.

Al escucharle no pudo evitar detenerse un momento. Aún no se creía que el mismísimo Akashi Seijūrō le estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa. Eso era una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien, sin duda. Si no, daba por hecho que el pelirrojo ya habría desenfundado sus tijeras, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

- He dicho que más –pidió con voz afilada al notar que el otro perdía el ritmo.

Furihata despejó su cabeza después de la reprimenda y siguió con su placentero trabajo. Inició una cadencia con la que las embestidas eran más fuertes y profundas, lo que conseguía que el pelirrojo gimiese mientras él mismo gritaba a pleno pulmón, buscando el aire perdido al tiempo que rogaba por liberarse cuanto antes. Fue en una de esas penetraciones en las que Furihata se introducía hasta la base en su compañero cuando se corrió dentro de Akashi, quien notó cómo un cálido líquido se esparcía por todo su ser. Segundos después, fue el ex capitán de Teikō quien se corrió en la mano de su compañero, incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo.

Cansado por el esfuerzo, el castaño se desplomó boca arriba sobre la colcha de la cama. Había llegado el momento en que la conciencia hacía acto de presencia en la mente de Furihata. ¿Qué había hecho? Eso no había sido propio de él. No se arrepentía en absoluto, pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Todo por culpa de (o 'gracias a', no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo) ese demente de pelo rojo que podría convencer al mismísimo diablo de cualquier cosa.

Furihata observó cómo Akashi se inclinaba hacia el lado contrario, sacaba algo del cajón de la mesilla, agarraba una botella de agua que allí descansaba y que no había visto hasta el momento y echaba un largo trago. Visiblemente más sosegado, el pelirrojo le encaró con os ojos brillantes y los músculos tensados.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó secamente. Realmente le interesaba conocer cómo se había sentido, porque él lo había disfrutado como nunca.

- Bi-bien -contestó ruborizado.

- Perfecto.

Sin previo aviso, el de ojos bicolor taponó la boca del chico, introduciéndole una pastilla entre los labios. Acercó la boca de la botella a sus labios y la inclinó, obligándole a tragar. Furihata jadeó cuando pudo volver a respirar.

- ¿Qué me has hecho tragar? –preguntó con alarma.

- Nada que te haga daño -fue peligrosamente a morder el cuello del menor. Con su mano, bajó hasta la entrepierna del chico, acariciándole unos minutos hasta que notó que volvia a endurecerse, mucho antes de lo que cabría esperar gracias a la acción de la pastilla que le había hecho tragar y que él mismo había tomado.- Esto no ha acabado, mi Furihata –se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, quedando montado sobre su cadera. Sonrió con cara demente- El reto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Madre mía, este Akashi es todo un loco... ¡Es genial! Seguro que Furihata le da un placer increíble durante los días que dure el reto. Aunque, conociendo al pelirrojo, seguro que esto de ser uke de Furi le gusta tanto que habrá más día que le pida por más.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme vuestras reviews que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
